


Angry Armin

by ooBerry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Armin, M/M, Ridiculousness, snoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooBerry/pseuds/ooBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally supposed to be a collection of small one-shots but then I decided I wanted to upload them separately so :P here you go</p><p>Eren's supposedly a loud snorer and Levi's sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Armin

“Eren, I swear to God, if you don’t hurry up-”

“Yeah, yeah, shut it Armin I got this.”

“You didn’t win that race against Jean for nothing. If you’re not back in this car within three seconds, so help me-”

“ARMIN! Chill! Besides, beating Jean means nothing, it’s like beating a pile of poop at anything.”

He leaned back in his seat and huffed. Sheesh. Good riddance calm DOWN little blondie.

You see, he was very strict about his time management and I was not. I honestly don’t know why he stuck around me. The countless times I made him late were enough to make me want to unfriend myself.

“In all honesty Eren, if Armin doesn’t kill you for making us late, Ymir will.”

I gulped and undid my seatbelt, preparing to leap out of the car, “I know.”

“And if she doesn’t scare you,” Mikasa glanced at me through the rear view mirror warningly, “Christa is the one making the snacks for tonight.”

I nodded hurriedly and kept a hand on the door handle. Christa was scary. Yes, she was the tiniest thing under the sun and not to mention the cutest, but she could be scary as shit okay. If business needed doing, she would do it. She’d do it all right...if for some reason she was really mad at me for making us late, it would look like I was never even born.

When the car came to a stop, I jogged out of the car and pulled out my keys. I needed to check my mail really quick before we headed out to Ymir and Christa’s party but we were already late so I tried to hurry before Armin strangled me with his watch (that was completely pointless to own, might I add. He always had his cell phone with him so I was fairly certain that the only reason he kept a watch on him was to threaten to strangle me with it when I made us late).

I found my mailbox and opened it up then shuffled through my mail really quick before closing the box. When I closed it and turned to walk away, I found myself about to walk straight into a small man.

He was about a whole head shorter than me, he wore a nice suit and dark circles under his eyes that looked as though they could kill. But at the same time, his skin looked like smooth porcelain and I found myself wondering how someone with obviously very little sleep could ever have such perfect skin.

I should have been more concerned with the fact he was glaring at me.

“You.”

My eyes widened and I took a small step back. His voice was so hot oh my God but it sounded so scary.

“...me?”

He nodded at my mailbox, “You live in apartment B204?”

I frowned, “Uh yeah...yeah that’s me.”

He looked away and pursed his lips a little bit like he was trying to decide what to do. After a moment he turned back to me and simply stared for a while.

I glanced at the car where my friends were angrily watching and making obscene gestures, then looked back at the small angry man who was observing me closely.

He finally sighed and closed his eyes briefly, “If your girlfriend over there was glaring daggers at me I would probably kill you right now.”

“Ex-...Excuse me?!?”

He nodded slowly, “Yeah, I kind of really hate you.”

“What did I...What did I do to offend you?! I don’t know you, I’m sorry but you must be mistaken,” what the shit what the SHIT oh my God. Mikasa honked at me and my blood pressure got even higher, like are you kidding me, this man is threatening my life and you’re honking because you don’t want to be late what a bitc-

“You live alone don’t you?” he questioned calmly.

“Uhm..uh with all do respect sir, I’m not sure I feel comfortable answerin-”

“Do you live alone or not?”

“Well, I uh...yeah,” I stammered. Oh God I was stupid why did I tell him that?? I should have said I lived with a cop, or at least a very large dog.

“Then I was right. It’s you I want to kill.”

A hand slapped against my shoulder and I screamed.

A brunette with wild hair and glasses resting on top of their head came into view with wide, surprised eyes locked on me.

“Well, well, well, who’s you’re jumpy friend Levi?”

‘Levi’ scowled and rolled his eyes, “My neighbor.”

The crazy person’s mouth fell to make an ‘O’ shape.

‘You don’t mean...THE neighbor?”

Levi nodded gravely and turned away to get his own mail.  He lived in the apartment B206, the one directly to my right. My bedroom wall was attached to his...he was too close for comfort.

The crazy person grabbed one of my hands and shook it excitedly, “I’m Hanji! Levi’s bff-”

“Go choke on a dick Hanji,” Levi casually called as he flipped through his mail.

Hanji leaned back and looked at him lovingly, “Only if it’s yours my dear.”

Mikasa honked again and this time Armin stuck his head out the window.

“EREN I SWEAR TO GOD WE ARE ALMOST TWO HOURS LATE IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU.”

Levi clicked his tongue as he walked up rejoin me and Hanji, “It looks like your other girlfriend is mad.”

“That’s a dude, hold up- ONE SECOND ARMIN THIS HANDSOME MAN IS THREATENING MY LIFE I’M JUST TRYING TO FIX THINGS.”

Hanji leaned toward Levi a little and whispered, “His second girlfriend looks like He-Man.”

“That’s my friend,” I protested, “And he’s not a girl. The other one is my sister!”

“YOU’RE SO FULL OF IT JAEGER,” Armin screamed, “GO CHOKE ON A DICK.”

“Please don’t!” Mikasa quickly called after.

Hanji winked at me and jerked their thumb at Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Sheesh, what’s got He-Man so upset, where is it you need to be?”

I turned to him bewildered and kind of pissed, “I’m so not telling you that, why would I tell you that when you just stated you want to kill me?”

“WALK TO THE PARTY EREN. WALK OR DON’T GO AT ALL I DON’T EVEN CARE.”

The car engine started up and then they were gone.

I’ll admit, I was slightly relieved. Normally Armin wasn’t so touchy but I wasn’t completely surprised. We’d been running around town all day and his stress levels just rose and rose with each task that made us late, so when I told him I wanted to stop to get my mail really quick because I had an important document coming in...he almost pissed himself.

I remembered who was with me and my relief was replaced with fear. This dude who was just talking about killing me now knew that I’d be going home alone. Oh no.

Hanji’s previous energetic vibe had fallen and they turned to Levi with a blank face, “Are you kidding me Levi.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow, “What?”

“You threatened his life?!”

“Yes.”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Because I’m going to kill him.”

Aaaaaand that’s when I realised he was just a bitter, sarcastic man who just hated me.

“Oh my God, man just tell me what I did!”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “You snore.”

I looked at Hanji, who shrugged, then back at Levi.

“What?”

“I can’t sleep. Because you,” he jammed a finger in my face, “Snore. Very loudly.”

“I...no? No, I don’t snore?”

They both jumped back a little as if I had threatened them back.

“Are you sure?!” Levi almost yelled.

“Yeah, in fact I get complaints from my friends about how quiet I am when I sleep. They often think I’m dead.”

The two looked at each other, then looked back at me. And just stared for a long time.

“Are you guys okay…?”

“Who the fuck has been keeping me up with their snoring then??”

“Well, are you sure it’s snoring?” I offered.

Hanji brightened up and grabbed Levi’s shoulder, “Are you sure it was snoring?!”

I shifted back and forth on my feet kind of unsure as to what to do. Armin and Mikasa and were upset, so going to the party was out of the question and I kind of didn’t want to go home with these two weirdos being next door.

Suddenly Hanji was running away and bobbing up the stairs and Levi was turning to follow.

I was kind of sad to see them go because. Yeah, anyway, they started to leave so I decided I would go on a walk, but suddenly Levi grabbed my wrist.

“Where are you going, punk? Actually, Eren, was it?”

“Uhmm...yeah.”

“Well where do you think you’re going Eren. we have to find out what’s making that snoring noise.”

I glanced down at his hand that kept a firm grip on my wrist for a moment then looked back up at him, “Uhm. Why should I.”

I mean. Yeah. I kind of wanted to but. Why. Why was I don’t.

I was actually kind of very happy to be included but my way of coping with said happiness was awkwardly rejecting it and that’s pretty much how my life goes.

“Well it’s not like you’ve got a party to go to, yeah? Let’s go.”

He slid his hand down to hold onto mine, but waited for me for show a sign that I was in fact willingly going to hunt down a loud snorer and not being forced to do so.

It didn’t take much thought.

I smiled then pulled him along in the direction Hanji had run off in.

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ooBerry if you wanna stop by and request a fanfic!


End file.
